fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ciruno Fortes/Bakunawa
Artist - Allen Michael Geneta - Bakunawa 1 - Bakunawa Youngling Artist Unknown 2 - Bakunawa Grown up Background Summary Bakunawa is not just a title for one monster but rather for an entire species. The origin is from the District of Paraiso and was based off several ruins that indicate them as such. This hasn't stopped anyone from calling it alternative names but the most popular title for the central setting is Bakunawa. Even the new adventurers and the likes of JoaTG Shop is using that for the title for such a creature. These beasts are one of the many creatures that can roam the abyss of the skies and violate the Golden Rule 1, no such creature or being can go past the speed of light without using magic or ancient technology/artifacts. The former already relies on a being tampering with the next dimension and typically uses a massive amount of energy especially for such a beast while the latter is impossible for such a creature that doesn't make good use of technology. Nature Physical Appearance Other's Opinions Extended History Capabilities *Note. This is an estimate for many of their species. Not all of them have all the listed abilities here. Tier: Key: Bakunawa Youngling | Bakunawa Adult | Bakunawa Elder *Beam Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Flight *Wind Manipulation *Damage Reduction *Damage Reflection *Can exist in space with no ill effects *Resistance to Lightning and Magnetism *Resistance to Time and space Manipulation Attack Potency: Island to Multi-Continental (Feat 1A, 3A), likely Moon level (Bakunawas tends to eat moons in order to announce their presence, 2A) Speed: Supersonic movement speed, reaches up to Massively Hypersonic and FTL in short bursts (When pouncing its speed can be greatly increased), High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Overwhelms many adventurers. Can react to descending meteors but not lightning bolts), possibly FTL attacks (It intercepted an approaching ship from the abyssal sky/space) Durability: Island to Multi-Continental level (Feat 1A, 3A), likely Moon level Feats: *Bakunawa Younglings 1A: **Wiped out a mountain upon its awakening, devastating much of a mountain range too **Flapping its wings upon awakening allowed it to clear a grand desert's everlasting sandstorm. This grand desert has a size equal to a continent. Citation by an Isekai **Adventurers and the likes of Kulyog and other Prophets were not able to successfully put it down **A prophet's vision showed it to be capable of wiping out the surface of the planet and it resting in the center of its core while a planet is fragmented. It took out a chunk of its planet within a fast timeframe. **Even if Kulyog were to sacrifice her life using up all the magic she had, it would only lose 15% of its health and leave a hole on its wing *Bakunawa Younglings 2A: **One young Bakunawa crashed and tried to devour a moon but accidentally ended up splintering it. **One young Bakunawa devoured a moon fully though it can almost be considered a grown up *Bakunawa Younglings 3A: **A Bakunawa younglist in the past has the capacity to wipe out an army of humans that gathered in the Grand Desert **Created a mountain range and a large valley by digging at the ground with one fell swoop Key: Bakunawa Youngling | Bakunawa Adult | Bakunawa Elder Combat Summary Background Summary Personality Physical Appearance Other's Opinions Capabilities Equipment Combat Summary Category:Blog posts